Enough is Enough
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chuck has finally had enough of his sons running around and harming his most prized creations. If they wanted his attention they could've just come to him; for now Michael and Gabriel are grounded, as is Raphael, and Lucifer? Well he's finally getting his comeuppance.
1. Chapter 1

"LUCIFER!"

The voice shook the building. The lights flickered at the frequency behind the voice. Lucifer looked around quickly as he backed away from the two Winchesters. His eyes were wide and frantic which caused the two brothers to exchange looks. One minute he was all smug and gloating about how he was going to destroy them and the world and the next minute he looks very much like a frightened child having just been caught doing something they were not meant to be doing.

There was a bright flash of lightning, a loud crack of thunder, and in the center of the room stood Chuck.

"Chuck?"

But Dean went ignored as the man marched forward, Lucifer let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a squeak as he backed up another step. But Chuck was having none of that as he marched forward still, and snatched one of the archangels ear's into his fingers.

"I have just about had it up to here with you!"

Chuck yanked on the ear in his grasp harshly as he dragged the archangel forward to stand in front of the two confused hunters. He motioned to the two humans with his free hand and when Lucifer refused to look at them, his ear was tugged on until he turned his head. Sam was looking immensely frightened for Chuck's life at this point, Lucifer was playing along now, but there was no telling what would happen to him when he decided that he was done playing games.

"Have no fear Samuel, My Son knows he is in deep trouble as it is and he would never even begin to stand in a fight against me."

Dean took a step forward, trying to be intimidating, but there was not much (if anything) that frightened Chuck.

"Your Son? If this dick with wings is your Son, then that makes you God! Where the hell were you! Where the hell have you been!"

Lucifer dared not move against his Father, he could feel the anger rolling off his Father, he knew he was in deep this time.

"Yes, Dean, so I advice you watch your tone. I have been away for a while, but I am back now and I am not happy, not happy at all. Now I will be taking this one with me, this had been allowed to go on for far too long, however before we go, Lucifer I believe you have something to say to them"

The archangel looked over at him and made to shake his head, but there was a sharp tug on his ear, he grimaced, and spun around to apologize to the two Winchesters.

"I'm sorry! Oww! I'm sorry I tried to end the world and wear you as my suit to do so! OW! DAD!"

"Hush you, we are far from done"

Lucifer visibly paled. Chuck turned his attention back to the two hunters.

"This apocalypse will happen, but not now, much much later. Michael is grounded to his room for the next century, as is Gabriel. Raphael is confined to his Hospital and room as well, Castiel is still permitted to come visit so long as he remembers to come visit more. Now, I have some personal matters to deal with concerning my wayward Son, it had been a pleasure and you will find everything returning to the way it should be very quickly"

Lucifer gulped as they were faded from the Earthen plane. He recognized the openness of his Father's Throne room. He stumbled forward when his Father moved and the grip on his ear hadn't moved with him. He was pulled into the room, closer and closer to the throne.

"You have gone too far this time Lucifer, and I for one am not allowing this to continue any longer!"

The Morning Star's eyes widened as he was pulled to a stop in front of the grand Throne. This was not happening!

"If you insist on acting as a brat then you will be punished as such, you know how this happens Son, pants down and over the Throne."

Lucifer's eyes widened largely and he shook his head fast, his hands shooting backwards to protect the area before anything had even happened. It didn't help when the fine leather belt appeared in his Father's hand either.

"No! Dad you can't do that! It's not fair!"

Chuck raised a perfect eyebrow at his Son.

"Oh? And it was fair for your tantrum to destroy my creations? I don't think so, now, do as your told or we can add more to your punishment"

Lucifer simpered, but knew that there was no way around this, his Father could force him to do as he was told if he truly wanted to. He had not thought that this would happen as a result of starting the final plan sooner then planned. Chuck sighed heavily.

"You have until the count of five Child, and if you are not over the Throne when I reach five, we can continue this on your bare behind, your choice"

Lucifer stood his ground, in vain, and shook his head.

"One"

He backed up a step.

"Do not tempt me Child, you will not like the response, two"

Nothing.

"Three"

Lucifer begged him to reconsider again.

"Four"

Chuck's voice was hard as his child challenged him so blatantly.

"Five"

"Da-"

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD"

Chuck was beyond angry now. He snapped his fingers similar in the way Gabriel does and Lucifer was suddenly sprawled over the edge of his Father's Throne, the cool air stinging his bare bottom. There was a whoosh as the belt was swung back and a swish as it was brought back down, a resounding smack as it made impact. Again and again, for what seemed like an eternity

Lucifer visibly jumped when it hit its target, his bottom, and let out a wail of pain every single time seeming worse then the one before. His hands flew back automatically on the instinct to protect the burning flesh.

"Remove your hands Lucifer"

The archangel sniffled harshly against his arm.

"But Daddy!"

"You will not be told again"

Lucifer sniffled as he slowly pulled his hands back. Chuck sighed as he raised the belt once more. He hated punishing his children, who would ever enjoy having to do such things, but they had to learn some way. The archangel yowled as the belt came down on his sit spot harshly, once then twice.

"You will end this foolish rivalry with your elder brother"

He was in no position to deny an order when he heard one, and so Lucifer nodded.

"You will apologize to your brothers and sisters"

Lucifer sniffled as he nodded once more, a sob escaping his throat when the belt landed a well aimed smack to his thigh.

"And then you will fix what you have broken on Earth"

Another nod and a sob.

"And after you have done that, you are grounded for the next three centuries, do you understand me? This will not happen again, will it Lucifer?"

Lucifer shook his head quickly, sobbing hard into his arms.

"Y-yes Daddy! Please st-stop! I'M SORRY!"

Chuck aimed a few more well aimed swats with his leather belt before he allowed the thing to fade out of existence. He took a moment to take in the sight of his well chastised son, sobbing harshly into his arms. Snapping his fingers once more, he watched as his sons jeans turned into warm flannel pajama pants.

Gentle hands pulled the sobbing Morning Star up from his Throne, before sitting down himself and pulling his Son down into his lap. Lucifer sniffled harshly as he latched onto his Father's robes and buried his face in them. Chuck wrapped his arms around the archangel, raining light kisses into his blonde hair.

"There there, your alright, hush now my child"

Lucifer sobbed into his chest, tears soaking through the fabric. God hushed His son softly, wiping at the tears as they escaped.

"Shhhh, its alright, your alright, Daddy's here now"

"I..I'm Sorry"

Chuck pressed another kiss into his child's blonde hair, "I know you are My Son, and I am sorry I had punished you so harshly the first time, for you had been forgiven long ago"

Lucifer nuzzled his cheek into his Father's chest, yawning largely. Warms lips pressed against his forehead.

"Oh? Is My Little Star sleepy now?"

Chuck smiled, remembering a time when Lucifer had been much much younger and had ended up over his knee, he'd been well chastised and real sleepy and snuggly afterwards (not that Chuck was complaining, he absolutely enjoyed all the time he got to spend with his children). His son nodded into his chest slowly, eyes drooping.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Chuck chuckled lightly into his sons hair.

"I would not have it any other way"

* * *

 **Thought it was about time Chuck stepped in and dealt with his son! LOL! Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

QUICK GUYS! I need help figuring out what to do next! I have set up a poll on my profile, please go check it out! I BEG YOU LOL! YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME SO MUCH! AND YOU HAVEN'T STEERED ME WRONG YET!

THANK YOU AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


End file.
